Toonami
Toonami is a late-night (formerly weekday-weekend afternoon) animated programming block on Adult Swim geared towards action-oriented programming, primarily consisting of American cartoons and Japanese anime. The name is a portmanteau of the words "cartoon" and "tsunami", suggesting a "tidal wave" of animated shows. Toonami first aired on Cartoon Network from March 17, 1997, to September 20, 2008. On May 26, 2012, Adult Swim relaunched Toonami as an adult-oriented animated block, which continues as a Saturday night action block. During its original run, Toonami was famous for showcasing action anime that were popular with American audiences, such as Dragon Ball Z, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, One Piece, Outlaw Star, and Naruto. ''Outlaw Star'' on Toonami Promotion Toonami's advertising campaign for Outlaw Star focused primarily on the Wild West aesthetic of the series, placing heavy emphasis on the lawlessness of characters (like Gene Starwind and the Kei pirates) and the post-2000 atmosphere of the North America, oblique references implicating the time into the then "new millennium". In conjunction with the Wild West aesthetic, Toonami used the reoccurring theme of chance and gambling to illustrate the luck driven fortune of Outlaw Star's protagonist, Gene Starwind. References such as "time to roll the dice" and "place your cards on the table" were repeated devices in most the then afternoon block's promotion of the series. Gene Starwind and the crew of the Outlaw Star were also painted as bounty hunters. Character TV spots were used to highlight the different personality aspects of the characters (Aisha Clan-Clan's brute strength, Jim Hawking's intelligence, Suzuka's infamy as an assassin and the obscurity of Melfina's origins). However, in a change of tone, in Toonami's "Dreams (Broken Promise)" inspirational video, Outlaw Star and the series reoccurring theme of dreams and faith was used as a backdrop for the video's focus on adolescence and the transition from "boyhood-to-manhood". The question of "human vs machine" (and normality vs abnormality) also saw Outlaw Star featured prominently in their "Mad Rhetoric" video, Harry MacDougall and Melfina's nature as cyborgs used as a key point of alienation within more "human" circles. Original Broadcast Outlaw Star premiered January 15, 2001 at 6:30pm on Toonami's evening block.Cartoon Network Outlaw Star Broadcast The series ran from January 15, to February 15, 2001. As with most anime broadcast on television, Outlaw Star was edited for adult content and violence. The womanizing nature of Gene Starwind and the sexuality of Fred Luo, a openly gay character, were toned down.Edit List Special - Cartoon Network Interview Nudity was also censored, clothes digitally inserted on characters such as Melfina, to obscure her body.List of Outlaw Star The twenty third episode of the series, "Hot Springs Planet Tenrei", remained unaired as a result of its suggestive themes and explicit fanservice.25 of 26 Episodes of Outlaw Star to Air on Toonami However, some instances of adult language were not removed for the anime's initial run.Inconsistent Editing: Outlaw Star According to Toonami's creative director, Sean Akins, Cartoon Network made all of their own edits to their licensed properties during this time period and in a manner that "preserved the story".Bricken, Robert (Winter 2002). Anime Invasion (Wizard Entertainment) (1). Though Outlaw Star was also premiered and broadcast on Toonami's "Midnight Run" at 12:30am, alongside the likes of Mobile Suit Gundam: The 8TH MS Team and Dragonball Z, the series remained censored for content. Toonami Outlaw Star July 16, 2001 through August 17, 2001 during the summer.According to the Outlaw Star entry on the Toonami Wiki Rebroadcast on Adult Swim 2002 In 2002, Outlaw Star was aired on Cartoon Network's late night block, Adult Swim.Anime Pushes Adult Swim Ratings Grwoth The broadcast was cancelled late in the year and, according to Sean Akins, the network allowed its rights to the series to expire by 2003.Cartoon Network Anime ScheduleANX Interview with Toonami's Sean Akins 2012 April 1, 2012, Outlaw Star was among several anime broadcast by Adult Swim under the banner of Toonami as an April Fool's joke, to guage audience interest in the possible return of Toonami.Toonami returned, if only for April Fool's Day Toonami was later rebroadcast, May 25, 2013.Adult Swim Announces Return of Toonami, May 26, however, Outlaw Star was not among the series chosen to be rebroadcast. 2017 August 3, 2017, Adult Swim's official account announced that Outlaw Star would be re-broadcast August 19, 2017 at 2:30 a.m. EDT, replacing .Toonami to Air Outlaw Star Anime (Updated) Jason DeMarco, senior vice-president and creative director for Adult Swim, added that the likelihood of airing the episode, "Hot Springs Planet Tenrei" was possible with minor editing. Toonami Intros and Advertisements 2001 (Tooanmi) File:Toonami - Outlaw Star Intro (1080p HD)|''Outlaw Star'', 2001 Toonami Intro File:Toonami - Outlaw Star Intro (Midnight Run) 1080p HD|''Outlaw Star'', Toonami Intro (Midnight Run version) File:Toonami - Outlaw Star Longer Promo (1080p HD)|Original Trailer #1 (pre-premiere) File:Toonami - Outlaw Star Long Promo (1080p HD)|Original Trailer #2 (pre-premiere) File:Toonami - Outlaw Star Promo (1080p HD)|30 second trailer (pre-premiere) File:Toonami Outlaw Star Promo|Original Trailer #1 (advertised during broadcast) File:Toonami Promo - Outlaw Star - 01|Original Trailer #2 (advertised during midnight broadcast) File:Gene Starwind Toonami promo|Gene Starwind Character Spot (advertised during broadcast) File:Toonami Outlaw Star Jim|Jim Hawking Character Spot (advertised during broadcast) File:Toonami Outlaw Star Melfina|Melfina Character Spot (advertised during broadcast) File:Outlaw Star Aisha Clanclan - Toonami Promo|Aisha Clan-Clan Character Spot (advertised during broadcast) File:Outlaw Star Twilight Suzuka - Toonami Promo|Twilight Suzuka Character Spot (advertised during broadcast) File:Toonami Outlaw Star McDoogles|MacDougall brothers Character Spot (advertised during broadcast) File:Toonami - Midnight Run (DBZ & Outlaw Star) 1080p HD|Midnight Run Trailer (new Dragon Ball Z and Outlaw Star) File:Toonami - Midnight Run Short Promo (DBZ & Outlaw Star) 1080p HD|Midnight Run TV Spot (Dragon Ball Z and Outlaw Star) File:Toonami - Midnight Run (08th MS Team & Outlaw Star) 1080p HD|Midnight Run TV Spot (Gundam 8TH MS Team and Outlaw Star) File:Toonami - Broken Promise Dreams (1080p HD)|"Broken Promise (Dreams)" Inspirational Video (features Outlaw Star prominently) File:Toonami - Mad Rhetoric Walking Stick (1080p HD)|"Mad Rhetoric" Inspirational Video (features Outlaw Star Prominently) File:Toonami - Advanced Robotics (1080p HD)|"Advanced Robots" Inspirational Video (features Outlaw Star) 2002 (Adult Swim) File:Adult Swim - Outlaw Star Short Promo (1080p HD)|''Outlaw Star'' commercial bumper (2002 Adult Swim Broadcast) 2012 (Adult Swim) File:Toonami - Outlaw Star 2012 Intro (1080p HD)|Outlaw Star, 2012 Toonami Intro (Adult Swim April Fools) File:Toonami - Outlaw Star & Big O 2012 Bumper Collection (1080p HD)|''Outlaw Star'' and Big O 2012 Toonami Bumpers (Adult Swim April Fools) File:Toonami - Outlaw Star DVD Promo 2012 (1080p HD)|''Outlaw Star'' Complete Collection DVD Spot, 2012 Toonami (Adult Swim April Fools) 2017 (Adult Swim) File:Toonami - Outlaw Star 2017 Promo (HD 1080p)|Rebroadcast Trailer #1 (pre-premiere) File:Toonami - Outlaw Star Promo Bump - Adult Swim 2017 Premiering August 19|Rebroadcast Trailer #2 (pre-premiere) External Links *Toonami - Wikipedia.org *''Outlaw Star'' - Toonam Wiki Notes References }} Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Production